


A Little Taste of Love

by simplynameless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, First Love, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplynameless/pseuds/simplynameless
Summary: There's only one person that can make Ryuuji smiles or laughs easily.realizing that fact, Haruki becomes curious and unconsciously keep looking at Ryuuji.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore my grammatical mistakes and inconsistency of tenses use.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this.

It’s been almost 4 months since the new semester started. Haruki is used to his new class and some new classmates now. It’s not easy for someone as shy as Haruki to get along with his classmates, but he manages somehow. He has some close friends and has been enjoying his school life.

Out of all his classmates, there’s one that catch his attention the most. That guy named Ryuuji. He’s kind but he’s quiet and untalkative. He stays cool most of the time. He only talks when he need to and he rarely smiles or laughs. Whenever the whole class laugh because of something, he just sit there on his seat, leaning his chin on the palm of his left hand, and looking with his eyes which seems to say _“that’s not that funny, why are you guys laughing?”_.

Haruki often watches Ryuuji so he knows the fact that there’s only one person that can make him easily smile and laugh. The one who can do that is Aoi. Everytime Aoi makes jokes or simply does something funny he will laugh, or at least smile. Haruki can’t help but being curious about it. The more he’s curious the more he thinks about it and the more he focuses his attention to Ryuuji. Whenever and wherever Ryuuji’s catched by his eyes, he can’t help but to look at him. Until finally he realizes that He actually likes seeing Ryuuji’s smile. He wants to see it that’s why he looks at him. And one thing that he doesn’t want to admit yet is that there’s this weird feeling in his chest knowing that Ryuuji only smiles easily when Aoi’s around.

Now, in the empty classroom after school, Haruki and Ryuuji are sitting facing each other. Doing their work-in-pair task given by sensei. Since the two of them do not talk much, it’s so silent now. Haruki feels uncomfortable with it. One of them needs to start talking to break the silent. So Haruki does.

“Uhm... Ryuuji-san.” Haruki calls Ryuuji who is seriously writing. Ryuuji raises his head as if asking _“what?”._

“Actually, I... there’s something I’ve been curious about.” Haruki looks down, not daring to look at Ryuuji directly. Should he really ask the person himself? He hesitates. But then He tries to gather all his courage to ask.

“What is it?” Ryuuji is waiting for Haruki’s question.

“Do... do you... like Aoi-san?”

Ryuuji is a bit startled by Haruki’s question. “Why are you asking that?” Ryuuji looks at Haruki who is hiding his face with his right hand. Haruki just realize that his question sounds weird. He shouldn’t put it like that.

“No... I mean... uhm... because you only easily smile or laugh when Aoi-san’s around, so I just thought...” Haruki keep looking down, and glance for awhile at Ryuuji.

“Haruki.” Ryuuji calls with firm voice. He calls as if a teacher calls his student; it makes Haruki looks at him now. “How can you say that?”

Haruki looks down again, “Because... I’ve been looking at...” Haruki stops, realizing what he’s about to say. And Haruki doesn’t know how red his face now.

“He~h...” Ryuuji put his elbow on the table and lean his cheek on his left palm. Looking at Haruki.

“I... I don’t mean anything by that... I just... uhm... accidentally I look... that’s...” Haruki flustered. He waves both hands as if denying what Ryuuji’s guessing on his head.

He is so embarrassed right now.

_“Whoa, his face is red. He’s shy but he asked me such question. What’s with this guy? So cute.”_ said Ryuuji silently. He feels a sudden urge to tease Haruki now. _“wait? Did I just think he’s cute?”_ Ryuuji is puzzled by his own thought, but he ignores it for now.  

“Haruki, let me see.” asked Ryuuji. “Come on.” He said when Haruki doesn’t respond within 10 seconds.

 “See what?” Haruki finally lifts his head up after keep looking down almost all the time.

_Whoa, his face is really red_. Ryuuji said it again silently. “Your face.”

“Eh? Is there something on my face?” Haruki started to touch his face, trying to look something on it.

“Nothing. I just don’t know you can look this cute.” Ryuuji raise his hand, trying to touch Haruki’s face.

Haruki backs away. He can hear his heart beats faster now. He is so embarrassed he could die. “I’m not. Please don’t make fun of me, Ryuuji-san.” He hides his face with his left hand and the other hand pushes Ryuuji away slowly.

“Hahahaha...”, Ryuuji laugh.

Hearing that, Haruki peek from between his fingers. It’s like he wants to make sure that Ryuuji is really laughing because of him. Haruki feels happy seeing Ryuuji smiles. He then put his hands down and unconsciously put a smile on his face. He was like _“Ah, so it’s not only Aoi-san”_ , he somehow relieves.

Haruki smile is so sincere that it looks really beautiful. Ryuuji is stunned by it. He is charmed. Then he feels this sudden impulse in his heart. Unconsciously, he stands, put his left hand on the table, and his right hand on Haruki’s face. It was too sudden that Haruki doesn’t have time to back away this time. Ryuuji gets closer and closer to Haruki’s face until his lips touch Haruki’s. Haruki is so surprised. His eyes widen. He can’t say anything because his lips are sealed with Ryuuji’s now. Just like that, Haruki’s first kiss was stolen.

After that, Ryuuji himself is surprised by what he just did. He steps back and covers his mouth with both hands and glance elsewhere. Haruki does too.

“Ah... sorry, I just...” He lost words. His face is red too now.

The silent comes again. Ryuuji keeps silent. He’s still amazingly surprised with what he just did. And Haruki is too embarrassed to see Ryuuji and he doesn’t really know what to say.

“Haruki,” Ryuuji finally calls him.

“ ... ” Haruki doesn’t answer.

“Uhm. Do you... do you wanna try going out with me?” He finally said after some time thinking.

“Go where?” Haruki thinks it’s weird that Ryuuji suddenly ask him to _“go”_ out.

“Not that.” Ryuuji almost laugh again. But he ceases the thought.

“I mean, go out with me, be my lover.” He blushes while saying this.

“Ehh?” Haruki’s surprised, both by the confession and by blushing-Ryuuji in front of him. He’s not sure yet if he really likes Ryuuji romantically, but he knows that he like Ryuuji’s smile and he also doesn’t hate the idea of him being with Ryuuji. So, after a few seconds of thinking, he finally nods, saying that he want to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruki isn't used to his relationship with Ryuuji yet.   
> But then... a rival?

It’s been two weeks since Haruki agreed to go out with Ryuuji. But nothing much changed since then. They acted like usual in the classroom and they sometimes had lunch together. They even haven’t had their first date yet. One thing that changed is that they sent mails to each other a lot. All is because Ryuuji is busy with his student council duty.

However, Haruki doesn’t really mind. He himself actually feels a little relief because, honestly, he hasn’t get used to be close to Ryuuji yet. Ryuuji always make his heart beats faster and his face feels hot.

Now, Haruki is still in the classroom, sitting on his chair, waiting for Ryuuji to come back from student council room. They promise to go home together today.

“Haruuuukiiii~” a cheerful voice called Haruki when he’s looking out of the window. It’s Aoi. The one who can easily make Ryuuji smile. The one whom, unconsciously, he jealous of.

“Aoi-san…” He paused for awhile, “Do you need something from me?”

“Not really. Just wanna talk to you.” Aoi sat in a chair in front of Haruki. “You know, it seems like you get along well with Ryuuji lately, right?”

“Eh?” Haruki didn’t know how to react. He just hoped his face didn’t turn red. “Not really, we- we just have lunch together sometimes.”

“Hmm~.” Aoi looked obviously didn’t believe it. “You know Haruki..” Aoi put his hand on Haruki’s head, slowly brought it down to Haruki’s cheek, and gently brushed his thumb under Haruki’s eye. He looked at Haruki’s eyes closely with a sharp gaze. Sharp enough to make Haruki shivers. “You’d better not get too close to him. Because Ryuuji is m-…”

“Haruki!”

Before Aoi finished speaking, Ryuuji called Haruki from the door. Haruki startled.   

“Oh, Ryuuji. Done with all the works?” said Aoi with a smile when Ryuuji walked towards them. He let go of his hand from Haruki’s cheek.

“What were you guys doing?” Ryuuji looked at Haruki then at Aoi.

“We-”

“Nothing much.” Aoi cut Haruki’s sentence. “Just talking, ne, Haruki?” He smiled.

“Uh- Uhm.” Haruki nodded hesitantly. He was really curious about what Aoi would say. He drowned on his own thoughts.

Ryuuji didn’t say anything nor did he ask any more questions.

“Well then, I’ll be going. See you tomorrow.” Aoi waved his hand as he walked out.

Haruki somehow felt down. There’s a lot questions in his mind right now. What was Aoi going to say? Because Ryuuji is what? What? And why did Aoi looked at him like that? Is there something between them?

“..ruki… Haruki!”

Haruki was surprised. He was woken up from his thoughts. “Y- yes. What is it, Ryuuji-san?” He forced a smile.

“Did he really do nothing to you?” Ryuuji came closer and touched Haruki’s cheek.

Haruki blushed. “Y- yeah. We only talked a little.” He looked down, not able to look at him in the eyes

_“Then why do you look like that?”_ Ryuuji realized the change in his feeling and his forced smile, but the question didn’t come out of his mouth.

“Well then, let’s go home.”

“Yes.” Haruki grabbed his bag, and followed Ryuuji.

“Ah, one more thing…” said Ryuuji without stop walking and without looking at Haruki behind him. “Don’t get close to Aoi again.”

“Eh?” Haruki stopped his step without Ryuuji noticing.

_Why? Why can’t I? Is it bad if I get close to him? Why? Why Ryuuji? Do you actually like him just as I thought? You were fond of him after all and you enjoy yourself a lot when he’s around. Is that why Aoi can’t get close to me? Did you go out with me just because the spur of the moment back then? Do you regret it now?_

Haruki’s eyes widen as he realized all those questions in his head.

_Wait, no… what is it? I don’t like this. This feeling is crushing me._ Haruki covered his face with his hand.

_Oh no… This is bad. I feel like crying. What is this?_

Then tears slowly flowed from his eyes.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruki's jealousy grows~   
> how will their relationship become?   
> tralalalalala~

Haruki’s eyes widen as he realized a sudden soft and warm sensation on his lips.

“Ryu- Ryuuji-san...” He put his hands on Ryuuji’s shoulders, trying to make some spaces between them.

The breeze on the rooftop was kind of chilly now, but Haruki suddenly felt hot of the bloodstream rushing up to his face.

“Wh- hng!” Ryuuji didn’t let Haruki say anything. He kissed him again. Then, Ryuuji rubbed Haruki’s cheek as their lips parted.

“Why did you suddenly k- kiss me?” He covered his lips with the back of his right hand.

“It’s all your fault.” Said Ryuuji.

“EH? How come?”

“Yesterday you suddenly ran, saying you had something to do and left me just like that. And you didn’t even reply my email. What’s with that?!” Ryuuji ruffled Haruki’s hair while saying that.

“Waaaa...” He grabbed Ryuuji’s hand to stop him.

“Ah, that... Uhm... You know... well, that was... Uhm...” Haruki said it with a gradually soften voice as he remembered all the thoughts he had yesterday. All his bad suspicions of Ryuuji that he tried hard to chase away.

_What should I say? How should I say it? I can’t explain it to him._

_I have decided that I will to trust him. I want to believe that he really does love me._

_That’s why..._

_I don’t want him to know it. All my bad thoughts of him._

_I don’t want him to hate me. Absolutely not. I can’t let him know._

“..., I- I’m sorry.” Said Haruki finally.

_“Ah. The same expression as yesterday”._ Thought Ryuuji. “Is there anything bothering you?”

“No. Not at all. Everything’s fine.” Haruki answered quickly and then smiled, still a forced smile.

_“Please don’t ask, Ryuuji-san.” S_ aid Haruki in his head.

“If so then why are you wearing a face like that?”

 “Like what? I- I think I’m just like usual.”

 “No, you aren’t. You even forced a smile.” Ryuuji keep insisting.

“I am not. This is my usual smile, see.” He smiled again, trying to make it as natural as possible.

_“Please, don’t ask anymore.”_ Haruki begged silently.

“Don’t hide it. Aren’t I your lover? You can tell me anything.”

“...” Haruki said nothing. He’s having a war inside his head.

“Haruki?”

“Does it have anything to do with Aoi?” said Ryuuji because Haruki didn’t answer him.

Hearing Aoi’s name was mentioned, Haruki was pissed. “I don’t know about that...” Haruki didn’t look at Ryuuji’s eyes. He looked down as if hiding his face.

 “About what?” asked Ryuuji.

“About you as my lover. I don’t know if you even serious when you confess. Do you truly love me? Or did you just play with me?”

_“No... Don’t say it. Stop. Stop.”_

“You actually like Aoi-san, don’t you? You don’t like me! You confessed but you didn’t mean it, did you? It happened all of a sudden after all. You Like Him. You Always Do. YOU DON’T LIKE ME! YOU JUST PLAY WITH ME!” Haruki raised his voice. Finally he let it out.

Haruki realized what he just said. _“Oh no... I said it. It’s over. He must hate me now.”_ Tears started to come to Haruki’s eyes.

“So that’s how you think of me...” said Ryuuji after being silent for awhile.

Haruki looked at Ryuuji’s face. He was stunned by the angry but sad expression on his face.

Ryuuji’s body was shaking from anger. He thought he knew what caused Haruki to say that.

“Ryuu-” Haruki wanted to say something but Ryuuji suddenly punched the wall beside him.

“Shit! ... I’m going to cool my head. Don’t talk to me for awhile.” Ryuuji walked away.

Haruki stared at Ryuuji's back until he couldn't see him anymore. Then he put both hands in his face. He regretted the things that he said. He wanted to take all that back. He didn’t want to fight with Ryuuji. He didn’t want Ryuuji to hate him. No... Definitely no... Tears began to flow from his beautiful eyes. He cried to the point that he just couldn’t stop his tears.

Unknowingly by both of them, someone had been listening to their conversation. And now, he had trouble to hold his laugh in. Yes, that’s right. It’s Aoi.

“Hahahaha... Hahahaha...” He burst out laughing until his tears came out when he saw Haruki has left. He wiped his tears and tried to stop but he couldn’t.

“This is bad, I can’t stop laughing. Hahahaha...” 

Aoi stopped laughing after he felt satisfied. He looked up at the bright blue sky, “I wonder what I should do next to make him looking only at me, to make him completely mine.” He said to himself.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuuji and Aoi fights? why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the previous ones. ganbatte reading it, minna-san!! haha

Ryuuji said to Haruki that he should not talk to him for awhile, but it’s almost a week already. Ryuuji also seemed to avoid Haruki by making sure they didn’t see each other outside the classroom. Haruki wanted to apologize but he didn’t know how he should do Ryuuji if it’s like that.

Haruki sighed. He just sat there alone on his seat. He came to school too early today so not many people come yet.

“Ha-ru-ki!” Aoi pat his shoulder from behind.

Haruki, who didn’t see Aoi coming, was a bit surprised. “A- Aoi-san.”

“You came early today.” Aoi gave his bright smile as usual. “Hm. What’s with the long face?” He poked Haruki’s cheek.

“Uhm. Nothing.” Haruki shook his head and then smile.

“Hmm… Ah! Why haven’t you hanged out with Ryuuji lately?”

Haruki didn’t answer directly.

“He… He seems busy with student council, so…”

“Well, that’s true. But even so, I still hang out with him, you know.”

“…”

“Yeah. You guys are close after all. Right?” Haruki said with a bitter smile.

“Yes, yes, we are. We are reeeeaaaalllyyyyyy close.” Aoi emphasized. He smiled while observing Haruki’s expression. Then his friendly bright smile turned into an evil smile. But Haruki didn’t see it. He was busy with his own thoughts.

“Oy, Aoi.” A firm voice from the door called Aoi. Ryuuji walked inside the classroom. Both of them looked at him.

“Come with me to the teacher’s room to take what we need for the morning class.” He put his bag on his table.

“Sure.” Aoi put his bag on his table. “I’ll go for awhile ‘kay, Haruki.” He pat Haruki’s head lightly and then happily followed Ryuuji.

Haruki touched his head. He was confused why Aoi suddenly did that. Plus, he talked to him a lot lately.

Ryuuji stared at them. “I thought I made myself clear with you. What was that?” said Ryuuji when they were walking out of the classroom.

“Ah~ well you did. But you know I am not an obedient type aren’t you?”

“.....”

With a mixed feeling, Haruki looked at both of them walked out while talking. He wondered what they were talking about. He couldn’t hear it well.

-♥-♥-♥-

That day, Haruki often saw Ryuuji and Aoi together. In Haruki’s eyes, they seemed like having fun; talking about something he didn’t know. Aoi laughed a lot, but Ryuuji was just with his usual expression. Aoi even obviously intentionally grab Ryuuji’s arm or wrap his hand on Ryuuji’s shoulder when Haruki saw them. Many assumptions started to come to his mind. Suddenly, Haruki shook his head fastly as if trying to throw all that out of his head.

 _I can’t go on like this._ Haruki sighed.

Not far from the teacher’s room, he saw many of his classmates gathered there.

“What happened?” he asked one of his classmates.

“Aoi and Ryuuji were fighting.”

“EH?” Haruki surprised.

 _Why did they fight? What did they fight about? Why? Why?_ Many questions came to his mind.

He also couldn’t help but worried. So he decided to wait until sensei finished lecturing them.

After some times of waiting...

“Aoi-san, Ryuuji-san,” Haruki called them as soon as they got out of the room.

He looked at both of them head to toe. “H- H- How could you be like this? B- Blood! Aoi-san, Waaa Ryuuji too. Wha- what should we do? Doctor! We should see a doctor!” Haruki panicked seeing both of them.

“This is nothing, Haruki.” Aoi laughed.

“Why are you laughing? That’s not funny. Let’s go to the infirmary. It should be treated soon.” He pushed them to walk to the infirmary.

-♥-♥-♥-

Haruki helped sensei treating their wounds.

“Well, this will do. Don’t fight again you brats. I’ll go out for awhile.” said Kitamura-sensei.

“Thank you, sensei.” Haruki bowed.

“So, why did you fight?” asked Haruki to both of them who were sitting on the bed.

“Ryuuji started it.” Aoi pointed his finger to Ryuuji.

“HUH?! It’s all because you won’t listen to me! It pissed me off!” Ryuuji slapped Aoi’s hand.

“But it doesn’t change the fact that you hit me first.” Aoi stuck his tongue out.

“This bastarrdd!!!” Ryuuji grab Aoi’s shirt.

“Ryuu- Ryuuji-san. Calm down. Let’s talk about this, ‘kay?” Haruki came between Ryuuji and Aoi to stop them from fighting again.

“Tch!” Ryuuji clicked his tongue.

“So Aoi-san, what is it that you won’t listen to him?” Haruki started the interrogation.

“Oh. That. He asked me to stay away from you. I can’t get close to you. I can’t even talk to you. Isn’t he a meanie, Haruki~?” Aoi acted as if he was pouting.

“Eh. Really? Why? You can’t do that Ryuuji-san. Aoi-san is my friend too.”

“That’s right. That’s right. Of course I can talk to you right?”

“Of course you can.”

“See. Ryuuji. I’m not wrong. You are the one at fault.” He smirked.

Listening to those two really got on Ryuuji’s nerves. “WHY CAN’T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU STUPID HARUKI?!”

“Eh???” Haruki was confused. Why was he getting yelled at suddenly?

“HE LIKE YOU TOO, YOU IDIOT!”

Haruki looked at Aoi, asking if that’s true. Aoi answered it with a smile.

“Ehh?... NO WAY!”

“That’s true though.” Aoi laughed.

Haruki blushed. “But... but... Aoi-san, you like Ryuuji-san, don’t you?!”

“Ryuuji?” He glanced at Ryuuji who was still trying to calm down. “No way! Not a chance!” He waved his hand once.

“But you are so close.”

“We are childhood friends. Of course we’re close.”

“But you don’t look like childhood friend.” Haruki insisted.

“It’s because I moved when I was 9. And we met again in high school.”

“But you even keep doing things that made me think you like him, like grabbing his arm, or bragging that you are close with him, or... or...” Haruki flustered!

“Ah. That’s because I love seeing you on the verge of crying. And I love it more when you cry.” Aoi reached out his hand to touch Haruki’s cheek.

“That’s why I told you not to get close to him! And don’t show him that face!” Ryuuji pulled Haruki to his arm before Aoi’s hand touch him.

“I thought it’s because you like him, Ryuuji-san.” Haruki covered his face with his hands. He felt embarrassed because everything was his misunderstanding.

“Pfftt... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA...” Aoi burst out laughing. He already knew but he just couldn’t help it.

“Now I’ll say it once again, Aoi. Don’t get too close to him. Haruki is MINE!” Ryuuji said it clearly.

Haruki’s face was beet red hearing Ryuuji said it. He was so happy he couldn’t say anything. He even felt like crying.

“Well, about that. You know I can’t promise. Let’s just see what will happen.” Aoi stood up and then suddenly grab Haruki’s hand and pull him away from Ryuuji.

“Now you know, Haruki. I like you.”

Haruki’s eyes widen as he felt Aoi’s lips in his. It was too sudden he couldn’t avoid it.

“Hahahahaha... well, see you tomorrow.” Aoi walked out.

“Damnn that guy!” Ryuuji hugged Haruki who was still frozen in his place.

“I told you not to look like that because of him!” said Ryuuji to Haruki who blushed like crazy.

“But he just k- kissed me.”

Ryuuji sighed. Then, he lift Haruki’s chin. “Forget his kiss.”

He kissed Haruki’s forehead, down to his nose, both side of his cheeks, and even his chin. Then, He rubbed Haruki’s lips with his thumb. He licked it. And then, he gave a gentle touch there with his lips. He did it again and again until Haruki was drowned in the pleasure he felt from his lips. Until Haruki melted in his arms.

“So, don’t you have anything to say to me?” Ryuuji said when they lips finally parted.

Haruki couldn’t meet Ryuuji’s eyes out of embarrassment. He looked down, hiding his face by leaning his forehead on Ryuuji’s chest.

“I’m sorry.” He hugged Ryuuji.

Ryuuji smiled and hugged him back. “Ehm. But you won’t go away with just that. Let’s go somewhere on the weekend.”

Haruki nodded.

“And stay over the night.” Ryuuji’s face turned red when he said that. Haruki was surprised but he was happy. He couldn’t say anything. He just answered by hugging Ryuuji tighter.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T^T

Ever since the fight, there’s this unpleasant aura around Ryuuji and Aoi. They still hanged out like usual, but something was just different. Haruki could feel this. In fact, he felt responsible for it. So, despite all Ryuuji’s warning for not getting close to Aoi, Haruki still couldn’t ignore Aoi everytime Aoi approached him, when Ryuuji was or was not around.

“Aoi-san...” Haruki called Aoi who was laying his head on the table, seemed like he was thinking about something.

“Hm?” He lifted his head. “Oh. Haruki!” He smiled.

“I- I want to talk to you.”

Aoi somehow knew what Haruki wanted to talk about even he didn’t say it. “Where’s Ryuuji?”

“He has a student council meeting.”

“Did he ask you to wait for him?”

“No. He said I can go home first.”

“Well then, it’s time’s to kidnap you.” Aoi grabbed his and Haruki’s bag. Then, he pulled Haruki’s hand.

“Wait... Aoi-san. Where are we going?”

“Let’s have a date. Let’s go.”   

_“Eh? But I haven’t had any date with Ryuuji-san yet.”_ Said Haruki silently.

-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-

 “So... what do you want to talk about?” said Aoi after giving an ice cream to Haruki. They sat on the bench in a small park.

“If it’s about Ryuuji, it’s fine you know. We’re fine. We will be back like usual really soon.” Aoi said even before Haruki answered him.

“But...”

“I told you it’s OK.”

“...” Haruki looked down.

“You know, Aoi-san. I think I can’t forgive myself if your relationship doesn’t come back the way it was before. Uhm... The fight was because of me, so... I’m sorry.”

Aoi chuckled. “Well, I guess you’re not wrong about that part. But you don’t have to apologize. Don’t worry, we will. I promise.”

“Uhm.” Aoi nodded and ate his ice cream.

“Haruki... You really care about him, huh?”

“Well, it’s not only about Ryuuji-san. It’s about you too. You are my friend, so...”

“About me too?” Aoi couldn’t believe what he just heard. “You are really kind Haruki, even though I have done something like that to you, you are still saying you care about me too?”

Haruki suddenly remembered about the kiss. He glanced elsewhere to hide his face that slowly became red.

 “About that... Aoi-san...” Haruki looked at Aoi again when he was sure his face turned to its normal color. “I’m- I’m really happy that you like me. I like you too but not that way. Just as a friend.”

“Wasn’t Ryuuji your friend too before you like him _that way_?” Aoi seriously looked at Haruki’s eyes.

“Well... that’s...true.”

“Don’t you think you will come to love me too someday?”

“...”

“Why could you love Ryuuji but not me too?”

“Uhm... Aoi-san...” Haruki was flustered with Aoi’s questions. “Sorry, Aoi-san. I don’t want to make you feel sad but I- I already like Ryuuji-san so I...”

Out of the blue, Aoi patted Haruki’s head before ruffling his hair. Aoi laughed. “Sorry, I was just teasing. Actually, I already know your answer since the very beginning.”

“Eh?”

“You always looked at him everytime he’s around you, didn’t you?”

“Of course I know.” Aoi answered the question in Haruki’s head even before he opened his mouth to say it.

“At first I thought that you were weird. Looking at a guy that often. But then I thought that you’re interesting. And without me knowing, I’ve already fallen for you.”

“Aoi-san...”

“But... it’s okay now, I think.” Aoi looked up at the sky.

“You love him, right Haruki?”

Haruki nodded. “Then please take care of that lucky bastard. No matter what he’s still my best friend.”

Haruki’s tears were ready to fall down. He was relieved that Aoi would understand. “Uhm. Thank you, Aoi-san.”

Aoi lifted Haruki’s head and gave him a warm kiss on his lips. “I’m sorry. You are just too cute I couldn’t help it. I promise this is the last kiss on the lips I give to you.”

“...” Haruki couldn’t say anything seeing that warm but sad smile on Aoi’s face.

“Aoi-san. Thank you, Aoi-san...” Haruki held both Aoi’s hands. “I hope you find someone better than me who can make you feel really really really happy.” He cried.

“Stupid. Don’t cry!”

“But...”

“I’m okay. And I will find that someone just like you said. So stop crying, ‘kay?”

“Uhm. You will.” Haruki wiped his tears.

“...”

 

 

Aoi looked up at the sky again after waving goodbye to Haruki.

“Aaaahh~ I’m really too kind, aren’t I?”

He closed his eyes. The tears fell down his cheeks. “Ah. It still hurts after all.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Finally! The awaited weekend came! Haruki was so excited for their first date, and so was Ryuuji. Haruki wore the best outfit he had and made sure that he looked all fresh and ~~cute~~ cool. Then he happily walked to the station where they promise to meet.

Ryuuji smiled bloomed when he saw Haruki coming towards him, but in seconds that smile suddenly broke down as soon as he saw Aoi with his cheerful smile followed behind his Haruki.

“Yo! Ryuuji!” Aoi greeted him as if he didn’t do anything wrong. He even put his hands on Haruki’s shoulders. Ah yes, they’ve made up just as Aoi promised.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Ryuuji closed his eyes. He tried to suppress his anger.

“Hahahahaha...” Aoi laughed, “What’s the big deal? The more the merrier, you know.” Aoi pat Ryuuji’s back while saying that.

 _“This guy still hasn’t given up yet, huh?”_ Ryuuji thought in his head.

Ryuuji didn’t know what happened between Aoi and Haruki the other day because Haruki didn’t tell him anything about that.

“Haru-...”

“I’m sorry, Ryuuji-san.” Haruki apologized before Ryuuji finished calling his name.

-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-

**Several minutes ago**

Weekend came but Aoi had nothing to do, so he decided to go out. He just went wherever his feet brought him. While Aoi was walking aimlessly, he saw Haruki on the other side of the street.

 _“Lucky!_ ” He thought. “ _I can just go somewhere with Haruki_.”

“HAAARUUUKIII~” Aoi shouted then quickly ran to where Haruki stood. Aoi came back to the usual Aoi and acted as if nothing happened the other day.

Haruki froze on his feet the moment he heard that voice. “Ah... that voice.” He said.

Haruki got a bad feeling about this. “A-Aoi san?! What are you doing here?”

“Nothing.” Aoi didn’t bother to explain why he wandered around. He’s more interested to know where Haruki wanted to go. “Where are you going?”

“I- I’m going to meet Ryuuji-san.”

“Oh.” Aoi just said that but in his head he knew that those two were going to have a date _.”hihi~ I can just join their date. I’m bored and have nothing to do anyway_.” He evil-ly laughed inside his head.

“Well then see you Aoi-san.” Haruki hurriedly wanted to get going.

“Wait a minute.” He grabbed Haruki’s hand. “Of course I’ll go with you too.” Aoi grinned.

“EH?”

-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-

 “That’s how it is. Sorry, Ryuuji-san.” Haruki looked down.

“It’s fine, Haruki. It’s not your fault.” Ryuuji touched Haruki’s head.

“Oy! What are you doing? Come on let’s go~.” Aoi put each arm on Haruki’s and Ryuuji’s shoulders.

“Where are we going? To the Amusement park? Or zoo? Aquarium? Karaoke? Where?” Aoi suddenly became the one who is most excited about it.

-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-

Their voices could be heard by many people on the train but they just didn’t care. They were too serious debating about where to go. Ryuuji already warned them to lower their voices but they didn’t listen to him at all. So Ryuuji just sat quietly, pretending he didn’t know those two.

“We go to the Zoo!” said Haruki.

“Eh? Let’s go to the amusement park instead. It’s better there.” Aoi protested.

“But I wanted to go to the Zoo!”

“But there’s just animal there.”

“Yes. That’s why it’s called a _Zoo_ , Aoi-san.”

“No. Amusement park.”

“No. Zoo!”

“Amusement park”

“Zoo!”

“Amusement park”

“Zoo!” And they keep debating on and on~

“Errghh” They glared to each other. 

“Ryuuji-san!” | “Ryuuji!”

Both of them suddenly called Ryuuji knowing that they wouldn’t come in agreement. They looked at him with “which one do you choose?” eyes.

Ryuuji sighed. “Zoo.”

“Yes!” Haruki laughed.

“Eh???” Aoi sulked.

“If you don’t wanna go, then go home. I’ll be happy if you do.”

“No way! Well, zoo is fine I think.”

They could hear some people giggled after they finished debating. Haruki’s face turned red realizing they have just become a show inside the train. Ryuuji chuckled seeing Haruki who was now, quietly sitting beside him.

-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-

 “Ryuuji-san... Look! The giraffe is so tall! Whoa~ this is my first time seeing them this close.” Haruki held on the guardrail and excitedly looked at the giraffe with sparkling eyes.

“Haruki~ Look. The rhinoceros look so strong...” Aoi pointed at the rhinoceros besides the giraffes.

“That’s right. Uwaa~ Ah! Zebra! Let’s see it, Aoi-san, Ryuuji-san.” Haruki ran there.

“Oh let’s go!” Aoi became excited to despite the fact that he refused to go to the zoo.

Haruki and Aoi ran here and there, getting all excited seeing the animal. They were definitely having fun a lot.

Ryuuji sighed. They just arrived but he felt tired already just by looking at those two running all over the place. Ryuuji bought some cans of drinks. He was just sure that those two would cry that they were thirsty.

“Why do I feel like taking some grade schoolers.” He mumbled.

Then, he looked at those two were so happy and excited. Haruki smiled a lot. His eyes looked like sparkling. And Aoi is like that too. He just felt like he was not that angry about Aoi interfering their date anymore.

“Well, it’s okay I guess.” Then, he came towards Haruki who was waving his hand, calling him.

At least their date was not ruined. It just became much more lively because of Aoi.

-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-

After feeling tired, finally Haruki and Aoi stopped. They sat in the rest area, resting their feet.

“Ah... I’m so thirsty.”

“Me too.”

 _“See, I knew it_.” commented Ryuuji in his head.

“Here.” Ryuuji gave a drink to Haruki.

“Thank you Ryuuji-san.” Haruki drank it all at once.

“Eh? What about me?” Aoi lifted his hand asking for a drink too. Ryuuji threw it at him.

“Both of you are sure having fun.”

“Yeah. It’s really fun.” Said Aoi.

“said who didn’t want to go to the zoo.”

“Ah! Don’t sweat the details.”

“Even though this is supposed to be MY date with Haruki.” Ryuuji hit Aoi’s head.

“Ouch!” Aoi touched where Ryuuji hit him. Then he laughed. “Oho~ what is it? Are you sulking Ryuuji? Kawai~.”

“I’m not!” Ryuuji put on his poker face.

“Look, Haruki~  Ryuuji is jealous. Hahahaha.”

Haruki turned red. “...”

“Ah, your face looks the flamingo we saw before.” Aoi poke it. “So cute~” Aoi then kissed Haruki’s cheek when Ryuuji didn’t see.

“EH?” Haruki covered his cheek. “A-Aoi-san?!”

Aoi just smiled.

“You said you wouldn’t kiss anymore.” Haruki protested. He whispered so Ryuuji wouldn’t hear them.

“I said that? Try to remember what I said once again.”

_“I promise this is **the last kiss on the lips** I give to you “_

Aoi smirked when he saw Haruki realized it. He laughed.

“What are you laughing about?” asked Ryuuji to Aoi.

“Nothing. He looks like a flamingo.” Aoi pointed Haruki who was blushing.

 _“Ah, he’s right.”_ Ryuuji thought. “Let’s go back when you finished drinking.”

“Don’t be mad Haruki. You could just ask Ryuuji to give you that complete package of kisses again.” Aoi whispered.

Haruki’s eyes widen. “Eh how do you- ? You... you saw it?” Haruki couldn’t believe Aoi saw it. He felt so embarrassed.

Aoi didn’t answer. He just laughed. “Yosh! Let’s go home~”

-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! steamy kawai moment of both of them XD

Finally it’s just the two of them now, Haruki and Ryuuji. It was difficult to chased Aoi away. He insisted to take Haruki home. It was difficult for Ryuuji to find excuses that could make Aoi left Haruki with him and hiding the fact that Haruki would stay over at his house. If Aoi knew that, he would definitely, without a doubt and without thinking twice, say that he would stay too.

It was unexpectedly tiring for Ryuuji, even much more tiring than walking around the zoo.

“Let’s go inside.” Ryuuji opened his house’s door.

 “O- Ojamashimasu*...” Haruki suddenly felt nervous.

“Don’t be so polite. Nobody’s home at the moment.”

Badump! Haruki’s heart just skipped a beat. Haruki’s heart beat even faster as he stepped inside Ryuuji’s room.

\--♥--

After taking a nice warm bath, Haruki sat on the floor, leaning his back on the side of the bed. He just stared at the ceiling of Ryuuji’s room while waiting for Ryuuji to come back from the convenience store. It was so comfortable that Haruki couldn’t help but dozing off.

“...ruki... Haruki?” Ryuuji gently shook Haruki’s body.

“Hng...” Haruki slowly opened his eyes. “Ryuuji-san?” He said while rubbing his eyes. “Ah, sorry, I fell asleep.”

“It’s okay. You must feel really tired.” Ryuuji smiled. “But let’s have dinner first.” Ryuuji offered his hands and helped Haruki to stand up.

\--♥--

After dinner, they headed back to Ryuuji’s room and watched TV. Ryuuji sat on the bed while Haruki sat on the floor.  

Without warning, Ryuuji suddenly hugged Haruki from behind. He wrapped his arms on Haruki’s body tightly.

Haruki was surprised; His sleepiness suddenly disappeared just like that. Blood rushed to his face and his heartbeats became faster.

“...” No words came out of his mouth.

“Haruki...” Ryuuji whispered Haruki’s name to his ear and then he nibbled that ear before he kissed Haruki’s nape.

“You had a lot of fun with Aoi in our date, didn’t you?”

Eh? Haruki’s eyes widen then he chuckled. “So you were really jealous, Ryuuji-san?” It’s like his nervousness faded away a bit. Just a bit.

Ryuuji lifted Haruki and pushed him down on the bed. “Yes, I was.” Ryuuji said with his serious face.

Flushed! Haruki was ready to explode like a volcano!

Ryuuji touched Haruki’s lips and gently brushed his thumb on it. Then he gave him a kiss, two kisses, three kisses, four kisses and he kept kissing him until he lost count of how many times he had kissed that soft lips.

Haruki could feel every move from Ryuuji’s lips when they kissed, and when Ryuuji slipped his tongue in, and played it inside Haruki’s mouth. That warm sensation spread all over his body. It felt so good.

Ryuuji slipped his hand under Haruki’s shirt. His hand slowly crawled on Haruki’s body causing that body to tremble.

“No... Ryuuji-san... wait...” One of Haruki’s hand pushed Ryuuji’s shoulder and the other gripped his shirt. Haruki was a bit overwhelmed with all those kisses and touches because nobody ever touched him that much before.

Ryuuji stopped when he saw Haruki started to tear up.

“I’m... sorry, but... I’m scared, Ryuuji-san.” He said it while on the verge of crying.

“Did it feel bad?”

Haruki quickly shook his head.

“I promise I won’t do anything that will hurt you Haruki. Will you trust me?” He kissed Haruki’s forehead.

Haruki thought for awhile, “Uh- Uhm...” Haruki nodded.

Ryuuji’s face getting closer to him again. Ryuuji looked so cool and manly sexy that Haruki thought it was too bright for his eyes, so he closed his eyes before Ryuuji’s lips touched his.

Ryuuji sucked Haruki’s neck after he licked and kissed it, leaving a mark to show the world that Haruki is his. Then he licked and kissed Haruki everywhere on his body, on his chest, his stomach, his arms, his legs, everywhere! As if wanting to taste every inch of him.

“Ah... Hng... Ryu- Ryuuji-san...” Haruki felt hot at where Ryuuji touched and kissed him. It made him felt all hot inside.

“Waah!” Haruki jolt when Ryuuji slipped his hand on his pants and rubbed his thing. “Wa- wait, Ryuuji-san... that place is...” Haruki confused of his own feeling right now. He felt embarrassed and scared, yet he felt excited and happy too. He didn’t know if he wanted Ryuuji to stop or continue.

“But I can’t wait.” He pressed his boner to Haruki’s.

 _Uwaaaaa..._ Haruki’s screamed in his head. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

“But... Ryuuji-san, as I thought, this is embarrassing.” With a red face and teary eyes, Haruki shook his head saying that Ryuuji should stop.

However, instead of stopping, Ryuuji stripped Haruki and then took his clothes off.

“How could I stop when you look that cute?”

Haruki shuddered looking at Ryuuji’s hot and sexy gaze at him.

Ryuuji lifted Haruki’s leg and kissed it down to his inner thigh. And of course he didn’t forget to leave marks there too. Then, Ryuuji gently touched Haruki’s thing. He kissed it and licked it before putting it on his mouth. Haruki’s heart pounded like he would die.

“Ngh... Ah~ Ryuuji-san...” Haruki moaned as Ryuuji’s tongue played around his thing.

“Ah~ Ryuuji-san... Ryuuji-san... Ryuuji-san... Ryu- Hmph!” Ryuuji kissed Haruki because he just wouldn’t shut up. His sexy voice already made him this excited. It would be bad if he heard more of Haruki calling his name with that voice.

Ryuuji gently played with Haruki’s thing with his hand and slowly put his finger in Haruki’s ass after wetted it with some lotion.

“Ryuuji-san... No... Ngh... It feels weird... out- ... take it out~ Ngh... Ah...” Ryuuji didn’t stop. He kept fingering Haruki while continuously kissing him all over.

“Ryu- haa... Ah~...” Haruki moaned sweetly as Ryuuji played in a certain place inside him. He clenched his hands tightly. It gradually felt really good that he would want more and more. Realizing that he just let out such voice, Haruki turned to his right and covered his face with a pillow. He didn’t think he could moan like that.

Ryuuji wanted to see Haruki’s face. “It’s gotten soft and slippery here, Haruki.”

“Waa... Don’t say it...Uhh...” Haruki threw the pillow.

“Good. Now I can see your face.” Ryuuji smiled.

 _Waaa_. Haruki blushed even more. 

“May I put it in, Haruki?” Ryuuji grinded his hard-on on Haruki’s while kissing Haruki’s collar bones.

Haruki wrapped his hands on Ryuuji’s back. “Uhm.” Ryuuji could feel Haruki nodded in his shoulder. “Make me all yours.” Haruki said it with the sexily most beautiful face.

Ryuuji’s eyes widen. He suddenly got more excited than before. He put his thing inside Haruki gently, very gently that Haruki could feel it slide in slowly until Ryuuji was completely inside. That slow movement made him flinched and his inside began to twitch.

“Ah... haa... Ah~...” Haruki dug his fingers on Ryuuji’s back. It was a bit painful, but the pleasure he felt numb the pain. Haruki kept moaning with his sweet and sexy voice as Ryuuji’s was moving inside him.

Ryuuji was so happy seeing Haruki felt good under him. He was really grateful of having him.

“I love you, Haruki.” Ryuuji sincerely confessed. He whispered those magical words on Haruki’s ear.

Haruki teared up again. He was so happy hearing Ryuuji’s feeling of him. Ryuuji’s first confession. Ryuuji didn’t even say if he loved him when he asked Haruki to go out with him. So those words really made him happy. So happy that he felt as if he was in heaven.

“Uhm. I love you too, Ryuuji-san. Ah~” Ryuuji thrust faster and deeper inside him.  

Then, they keep feeling each other, giving pleasures to each other until they climax together.  

-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-

Haruki woke up in the morning. He felt his hips hurt and his body was sticky all over. He blushed when he saw Ryuuji was sleeping beside him. “We really did it... We really did it...Uwaa, we really did it.” Haruki covered his face with his hands.

Haruki was about got off the bed when Ryuuji suddenly hugged his waist. “Where are you going?”

“Bathroom. I want to take a bath.”

Ryuuji stared at Haruki who looked so cute with his bed hair. Plus, kiss marked all over his body. “Let’s go in together.”

“No~.” Remembering what they just did last night, Haruki felt shy. He freed himself from Ryuuji and rushed to the bathroom.

“He’s so cute~” Ryuuji buried his face on the pillow. “Ah~ I really love him.” Ryuuji said it to himself with his blushing face.

-♥-

“Eh? Eh? EHHH?!!!” Haruki screamed when he saw himself in the mirror. His body was full of kiss marks. “Even my hands and legs too? Waaa~.” Haruki flustered.

Ryuuji pretended to sleep again when he heard Haruki screamed. He covered all his body with the blanket.

“Ryuuji-san! Ryuuji-san!” Haruki rushed back and pulled Ryuuji’s blanket. “Why?”

“…” Ryuuji knew this would happen.

“You’re too cute I couldn’t help it. And you didn’t stop me so I keep going.” He averted his eyes.

“But I didn’t know it would leave marks when you did that! What should I do if people see, Ryuuji-san?!” Haruki shook Ryuuji’s shoulders again and again.

Ryuuji hugged him to stop Haruki from shaking him. “Just let them know you’re mine. And be prepared, I’ll do that a lot from now on.”

Haruki blushed. He hit Ryuuji with a pillow. “Stupid Ryuuji! You are not allowed to kiss me!” Haruki went back to the bathroom.

“Eh? Come on, Haruki…”

Haruki ignored him. But deep down, Haruki actually felt very happy. That kind of happiness he never knew before.

“Haruki… Haruki…” Ryuuji kept knocking the bathroom door until Haruki opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you For reading this, minna!!   
> i hope you like it. i hope you enjoy it.


End file.
